


Hausdame gesucht!

by Very_done



Category: Original Work
Genre: Female Protagonist, Gore, Mind Manipulation, Other, Robotization, Robots, Transformation
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_done/pseuds/Very_done
Summary: Sahra hat kurz nach ihren Abschluss ihr erstes Vorstellungsgespräch als Hausdame. Aber sie weiß nicht, wodrauf sie sich eingelassen hat.





	Hausdame gesucht!

„Hausdame gesucht!“ Las Sahra noch einmal in der Stellenanzeige. Sie klingelte an der Tür von dem großen Haus, in dem sie zu einem Bewerbungsgespräch eingeladen wurde. Kurz darauf öffnete ihr ein junger Mann die Türe. „Hallo! Sie müssen bestimmt die Bewerberin für die Stelle als Hausdame sein oder?“ fragte der Mann. „Ja. Mein Name ist Sahra Calum. Ich freue mich Sie kennenzulernen.“ „Micheal Saber. Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits. Treten Sie doch ein.“ Micheal machte einen Schritt zur Seite, damit Sahra eintreten konnte. „Geben sie mir ihre Jacke, ich hänge sie für sie auf.“ Nachdem Micheal Sarahs Jacke aufgehangen hat, führte er sie in das Arbeitszimmer.

 

Im Raum waren allerlei Kunstwerke, ein großes Regal voller Bücher und ein sehr großer Arbeitstisch. „Bitte setzen sie sich.“ Micheal zeigte mit geöffneter Hand auf einen Stuhl, der vor dem Tisch stand und setzte sich selber auf die andere Seite. Nachdem Sahra sich gesetzt hatte, sah sie wie Micheal aus einer Schublade eine Mappe holte. Das mussten ihre Bewerbungsunterlagen sein. Etwas unruhig was er zu ihr sagen würde saß Sahra da und versuchte sich nichts von ihrer Aufregung anmerken zu lassen. „So Sie sind also gerade erst mit Ihrer Ausbildung fertig ja? Ein wirklich sehr guter Abschluss, den sie hier erzielt haben und dazu noch an einer so hochwertigen und geschätzten Butler schule. Nicht jeder schafft das.“ Ein Lächeln kam Sahra über das Gesicht. „Danke sehr ich habe mich wirklich sehr angestrengt und immer mein bestes gegeben.“ Sie guckte weiter auf Micheal und wartete auf Fragen oder Ähnliches von Micheal. Dieser jedoch guckte sich weiterhin nur die unterlagen von Sahra an. „Nun gut.“ Räusperte sich Micheal. „Ihre Unterlagen sehen für mich einwandfrei aus und mit so einem Abschluss wäre es ein Verbrechen Sie einfach gehen zu lassen. Sie sind angestellt.“ Sahra konnte überhaupt nicht fassen was Micheal gerade gesagt hat. „Meinen Sie das wirklich so Herr Saber?“ „Ja natürlich. Ich werde sofort den Vertrag für Sie aufsetzen. Warten sie hier kurz.“ Micheal stand auf und ging zur Türe hinaus. _Ich hab den Job JAAA!!!_

 

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis Micheal wieder zur Türe hinein kam. In seiner Hand hielt er einen ganzen Stapel von Papier. Er setzte sich wieder auf den großen Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch und legte den Vertrag vor sich ab. „Gut hier ist Ihr Vertrag Sahra. Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen, wenn sie sich auch dazu entscheiden mit mir zusammenzuarbeiten.“ Sahra sah voller Freude auf das Papier. „Wo muss ich unterzeichnen?“ Micheal blätterte mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ein paar Seiten um. „Einmal hier und da unten.“ Sahra unterzeichnete hastig mit einem Kugelschreiber auf den zwei Linien. Danach blätterte Micheal bis zum Ende des Dokuments. „Und noch einmal hier unten bitte … Gut damit ist es geschafft herzlichen Glückwunsch.“ Micheal stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum, um Sahra die Hand zu schütteln.

 

„Vielen Dank Herr Saber. Ich werde sie bestimmt nicht enttäuschen. Wann wird den meine Arbeitszeit bei Ihnen hier beginnen?“ „Oh direkt heute!“ Sahra guckte etwas verdutzt „Heute schon? Ok ich denke, das kann ich einrichten. Ich muss nur das Wichtigste aus meiner Wohnung holen und mich bei meinem Vermieter abmelden und so weiter.“ Micheal lächelte sie an. „Das wird nicht nötig sein. Meine Angestellten werden sich um alles kümmern keine Sorge. Wie wäre es mit einem Wein zur Feier des Tages?“ Micheal ging zu einem kleinen Schrank in einer Ecke des Raums, aus diesem holte er eine Flasche Rotwein und zwei Weingläser. Er kam mit den Gefüllten gläsern wieder zurück zum Schreibtisch und reichte eines Sahra. „Vielen Dank. Darf ich fragen, welche Arbeit sie betreiben?“ Fragte Sahra, als sie ihren ersten Schluck nahm. „Natürlich! Ich bin im Bereich der Kybernetik zugange. Ich und mein Team suchen Möglichkeiten und Techniken den menschlichen Körper mit der modernen Technik zu verbessern. Unteranreden arbeiten wir momentan ein Projekt, welches Bahnbrechende Erfolge erzielen soll!“ Sahra nahm den letzten Schluck aus dem Glas und begann sich ein wenig mulmig zu fühlen, aber sie versuchte es sich ihr nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Oh wirklich das klingt sehr interessant. Gibt es denn schon große Erfolge?“ „Nein bis jetzt noch nicht uns hat eine freiwillige Testperson gefehlt.“ „Gefehlt?“„Ja. Wir haben doch soeben Ihren Vertrag, für eine enge Zusammenarbeit mit meiner Firma unterzeichnet.“ Sahra ist etwas erschrocken. „A.. Aber ich habe mich doch für eine Stelle als Hausdame gemeldet.“ Micheal nahm Sahra das Weinglas aus der Hand und stellte beide auf den Tisch. „Ja, das haben sie und genau das werden Sie auch sein. Nach ein paar kleineren oder auch größeren Modifikationen.“ „WAS!? Das können Sie nicht ernst meinen, oder? Mir ist nicht gut.“ Sahra musste sich daraufhin erst einmal wieder in den Stuhl setzen. Langsam wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und da wurde es ihr klar. In dem Wein war Betäubungsmittel, falls es zu genau diesem Moment kommen würde und sie sich gegen das Vorhaben wenden sollte. „Keine Sorge Sahra. Sie werden verbessert aber zuerst gute Träume.“ Vernahm Sahra, noch kurz bevor sie komplett einschlief.

 

Als Sahra wieder zu sich kam, lag sie auf einem Bett im Patientenkittel. Sei wusste nicht wo sie war, geschweige denn wie lange sie weggetreten war. Das Einzige was sie wusste ist, dass sie eine Heidenangst hatte, was jetzt auf sie zu kommt. Sie hatte starke Schmerzen am Hinterkopf. Nachdem sie sich aufgesetzt hatte, fuhr sie mit ihrer Hand über ihren Schädel und stellte voller entsetzen fest, dass sie keine Haare mehr hatte. Sie mussten sie ihr abgeschnitten haben. Ungefähr ab der Mitte des Schädels nach hinten abwärts fühlte Sahra zudem eine Narbe, die bis zu ihren Nackenwirbel verlief. In der Mitte der Narbe fühlte sie eine kleine runde metallische Öffnung. Sahra bekam einen riesigen Schreck und zog sofort beide Hände vor ihr Gesicht und fing an zu weinen. _Was machen sie nur mit mir? Ich will nach Hause. Bitte helft mir._ Nach einer Weile konnte Sahra sich wieder beruhigen und sah sich genau im Raum um. Es war ein weißer Raum mit ihrem Bett darin und einer Überwachungskamera in einer Ecke. Ansonsten war nichts im Raum zu sehen. An einer Wand war eine blaue Türe, ansonsten gab es auch keine Fenster im Zimmer. Sahra stand auf und ging in Richtung Türe. Immer noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen kam sie schließlich bei der Türe an und versuchte sie zu öffnen. _Natürlich abgeschlossen!_ Sie klopfte stark gegen die Türe „Lasst mich raus!! Hallo? Bitte!“ Sie versuchte es eine Zeit lang weiter, aber nach einer Zeit gab sie auf und setzte sich wieder auf ihr Bett.

 

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, hörte Sahra wie sich der Zylinder des Schlosses der Tür drehte und die Tür auf ging. Drei Männer kamen zur Türe hinein unter ihnen auch Micheal. Sahra guckte ihn böse an und sprang vom Bett auf. „WAS HABT IHR MIR GEMACHT?!“ Sie lief auf die Männer zu, doch die zwei anderen Personen hielten Sahra an den Armen fest, sodass sie kaum noch gegen wehr leisten konnte. „Ganz ruhig. Ich werde Ihnen alles erklären. Aber zuerst muss ich Ihnen das hier verabreichen.“ In einer seiner Hände hielt Micheal eine Spritze. Er injizierte die Flüssigkeit, die in der Spritze war in Sahras Oberarm. „Was war das?“ Langsam breitete sich Taubheitsgefühl von ihrem Oberarm ausgehend im ganzen Körper aus. „Das war eine von uns entwickelte Formel, die für die Probanden vor starken Eingriffen vorgesehen ist. Sie werden dadurch nicht betäubt was wirklich wichtig ist, aber fühlen nur noch sehr wenig und sind mit Ihren Aktionen stark eingeschränkt. Laufen, stehen oder gar aufrecht sitzen wird für sie in den nächsten sechs bis acht Stunden nicht möglich sein. Aber keine Angst Sie sind unter unserer Obhut.“ Er wies die zwei Männer die Sahra festhielten an, sie auf das Bett zu legen. „So. Da das jetzt geklärt ist, ist es Zeit für Ihre Fragen. Also was genau möchten Sie wissen?“ „Was machen Sie mit mir?“ Fragte Sahra mit viel Mühe ordentlich zu reden und dabei lief ihr eine Träne über das Gesicht. „Wir werden schwere Operationen an Ihnen durchführen. Aber seien Sie ungewiss, nichts überaus Schreckliches wird mit Ihnen passieren.“ Sagte Micheal mit einer beruhigenden Stimme. „Ach wirklich? Und was ist mit meinen Haaren oder mit diesem Ding an meinem Hinterkopf?“ „Das sind alles nur erste Vorkehrungen keine Sorge. Was Ihre Haare betrifft, diese mussten wir komplett für den Eingriff an Ihrem Hirn entfernen. Sie werden durch die Laserbehandlung auch nicht mehr nachwachsen. Die werden Sie sowieso nicht mehr brauchen.“ Micheal legte eine Hand auf die linke Schulter von Sahra. „Lassen Sie mich los! Auf der Stelle!“ Dieser zog seine Hand wieder von ihr weg. „Nun ja. Ihre OP beginnt in einer Stunde. Ruhen Sie sich noch etwas aus. Sie werden all Ihre Energie brauchen.“ Micheal und die zwei Männer verließen wieder den Raum und schlossen die Türe.

 

Nach einer Stunde warten, konnte Sahra sich noch kaum rühren ob sie noch reden kann hat sie nicht versucht. Ihr ganzer Körper hörte auf keinen einzigen Befehl mehr. Die Türe ging wieder auf und herein kamen wieder zwei Männer mit einer Liege. Sie hoben Sahra auf die Liege drauf und fuhren mit ihr aus dem Zimmer hinaus. Sie fuhren einen langen Gang hinunter, bis sie schließlich an einem breiten Fenster anhielten. An diesem Fenster war eine Hebebühne angebracht, die zum Transport von Personen auf Liegen in einen Sterilen-raum benutzt wird. Die Männer hoben Sahra noch ein letztes Mal an und legten sie auf die Hebebühne. Langsam öffnete sich das Fenster und Sahra wurde langsam angehoben, um in den Raum gefahren zu werden. Nachdem sie durch das Fenster gekommen ist, schloss sich dieses wieder und Sahra war alleine in einem großen sechseckigen OP-Saal. Die Hebebühne legte die Liege von Sahra auf einem fahrbaren Gestell ab, mit dem sie, vollautomatisch in die Mitte des Raumes gefahren wurde.

 

Über ihr war eine große Lampe und eine Reihe von mechanischen Armen. „Beginn der Operation wird vorbereitet.“ Ertönte es im Saal von einer Mechanischen stimme. „Beobachtungskabinen Fenster aktiviert.“ An der Wand zu Sahras Füßen beginnt sich ein Fenster zu bilden, welches vorher undurchsichtig war. Hinter der nun durchsichtigen Scheibe standen ein paar Leute, mehr konnte Sahra nicht erkennen. „Warten auf Bestätigung für Phase eins . . . Bestätigung erhalten. Beginne mit Entkleidung des Probanden.“ Zwei Roboter Arme machten sich an der decke regsam. Die zwei Arme wurden ausgefahren und entledigten Sahra von ihrem Patientenkittel. Nun lag sie dort nackt auf dem OP-Tisch und konnte sich immer noch nicht regen. Aber sie war auch nicht in Panik oder außer Kontrolle. Durch das Mittel, was ihr verabreicht wurde, blieb sie ruhig. Obwohl sie in ihren Gedanken komplett verrückt spielte, spiegelt ihr Körper nichts davon wieder ein ruhiger Herzschlag, kein Adrenalinschub, wegen dem was kommen würde nichts. „Entkleidung abgeschlossen. Beginne mit Ersteingriff“ Einige weitere Roboterarme kamen von der Decke auf Sahra zu. Alle waren mit allerlei OP-Ausrüstung ausgestattet. _Was passiert hier? Ich will das nicht bitte hört auf!_ Ein Arm mit einem Skalpell, machte sich auf zum unteren Ende von Sahras Brustkorb. Der Arm machte einen gezielten 20 cm langen schnitt in Richtung Bauchnabel. _WAS?!WAS?!WAS?!_ Ein anderer Arm kam angefahren und führte ein Spreizgerät in den Schnitt ein und öffnete ihn um einige Zentimeter. Sahra konnte kaum etwas von dem ganzen spüren. Aber alleine die Gedanken an solchen schmerzen lässt sie in ihren Gedanken anfangen zu weinen.

 

„Kritische Phase erreicht. Erwarte Befehl zum Fortfahren. . . Befehl erhalten. Einleitung zur Entfernung und/oder Ersetzung von Organ.“ Aus dem Boden kam ein Podest, auf dem eine kompliziert aussehende blaue Maschine lag. „Phase eins: Entfernen von Leber, Magen, Darm, Nieren, Blase und Milz.“ Mehrere kleinere Arme mit klemmen und Skalpellen, kamen dem Schnitt in Sahras Bauchregion näher. Sie konnte ihnen nur zusehen, wie sie einzeln in der Öffnung verschwanden. Zuerst konnte sie nichts, doch dann kam ein leichtes Unwohlsein in ihrer Speiseröhre auf. Selbst durch die Wirkung des ihr verabreichten Mittels, konnte sie ein leichtes Drücken durch eine der Klemmen spüren. Kurz darauf spürte sei einen kleinen Piecks kurz unter der Klemme. Ein anderer Arm machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Rektum. Sie konnte fühlen, wie er sich durch ihre Eingeweide zu seinem Ziel geschlungen hat. Hier fühlte sie nun genau dasselbe wie bei ihrer Speiseröhre. _Bitte nein! Bitte lass das alles nur ein bösen Traum sein._ Ein dritter Arm mit einer etwas größeren Klemme fuhr in den Schnitt hinab und packte zu. Sahra spürte diesmal nichts und sie wusste, dass das nur Schlechtes bedeuten konnte. Der Arm fuhr wieder nach oben und da konnte Sahra sehen, dass er ihren kompletten Darm und ihren Margen zur Seite hob und auf einem Tablet ablegte. „Margen und Darm entfernt. Schließe verbleibende Überreste.“ In ihrem Inneren wurden nun durch eine weitere Funktion der Klemmarme die Speiseröhre und das Rektum versiegelt. Nun, da viel mehr platz in ihr war, machten sich gleich mehrere Arme an die Arbeit und schon nach kürzester Zeit wurden ihr allerlei Organe entnommen. _Ohh mein Gott! Bitte hört auf ich will nicht mehr!!!!_ „Entfernen von Organen abgeschlossen. Fahre fort mit Biokomponenten Austausch.“ Ein Arm griff sich das Objekt vom Podest. Sahra konnte sich nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen, als das was mit ihr bis hier hin passiert ist. Doch plötzlich fühlte sie, wie sich auch um ihr Herz einige Arme reihten. Innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils wurden die Zugänge des Herzen gekappt und der Muskel aus ihrem Oberkörper gezogen. Sahra konnte den stechende Schmerz genau fühlen und ihr rollten Tränen über die Wangen. Kurz bevor ihr Schwarz vor den Augen wurde, verbesserte sich ihr Zustand dramatisch. Die blaue Maschine wurde ihr, anstelle des Herzen eingesetzt. „Austausch erfolgreich. Proband stabil. Beginne mit Füllung des Hohlraumes.“ Ein weiterer Arm mit einer Art Düse trat in den Schnitt ein. Es Dauerte ein paar Sekunden und dann kam er auch schon wieder heraus. Das Spreizgeräte wurde vom Schnitt entfernt und die Wunde wurde mit Präzisionsarbeit zugenäht. Niemand würde jemals einen so Schweren eingriff bei dieser Arbeit vermuten.

 

 

 

 

„Phase eins abgeschlossen. Warten auf Bestätigung für Phase zwei. . . Bestätigung erhalten. Bringe Probanden in Stellung.“ Sahra spürte, wie sich die Liege neigte und sie langsam in eine Vertikale Position gebracht wurde. Zwei Greifarme packten Sahra an jeweils einem Handgelenk und hoben sie etwas an. Ihre Liege, auf der sie die schlimmsten 10 Minuten ihres Lebens verbracht hatte, wurde wieder zur Fensterseite des Raumes gefahren. „Beginne mit Exosuit Installation.“ _Exosuit? Was bitte? Was machen die hier mit mir?_ Auf dem Boden um sie herum begannen sich Schiebeschächte zu öffnen. In diesen waren wieder mehrere Roboterarme, die alle verschiedene Teile hielten. Noch bevor sie sich im Klaren war, was genau jetzt passieren wird, spürt sie etwas sehr Kaltes an ihrem Rückgrat und kurz darauf viele kleine Stiche den ganzen Rücken herunter. „Rückenstabilisator mit Wirbelsäule erfolgreich verbunden. Beginne mit Installation von Füßen, Beinen, Unterleib und Bauch.“ Viele Arme wurden gleichzeitig aus dem Boden gefahren und bewegten sich auf Sahrahs untere Körperhälfte zu. Zuerst wurden ihre Füße in mechanische High Heels, die bis zu ihrem Knöchel reichten, eingeschlossen. Danach ihre Unter- und Oberschenkel. Eine Art Po-förmige wurde ihr an den Arsch gedrückt. Diese hat sich mit ihrem neuen mechanischen Rückgrat verbunden. Kurz darauf kam ein passendes Gegenstück für ihre Vorderseite. Eine mechanisch aussehender Brustkorb wurde an ihrem “Rückgrat“ angebracht und das Gerippe des Brustkorbs schloss sich langsam um Sahras Bauch. Sahra war nun bis unter ihre Brüste mit einem matt-weißem Exosuit eingeschlossen. „Beginne mit Kompression.“ Einige Kabel wurden an ihre Hüfte und Gesäß angeschlossen und sie konnte fühlen wie sich der Anzug immer weiter zusammendrückte, bis wirklich jede Stelle ihres Unterkörpers mit dem Metall in Berührung kam. Sahra hatte es schwer zu atmen in dieser Enge. „Unterkörper erfolgreich installiert. Beginne mit Oberkörper und Armen.“ Zwei große Schalen, die genau auf Sahras riesige Brüste zugeschnitten waren, kamen ihr näher und schließen diese in ihnen ein. Ihre Schulter, Arme, Hände und Hals folgten kurz darauf.

 

„Oberkörper erfolgreich installiert. Beginne mit KI-Transplantation.“ _KI??_ Ein Stromkabel wurde an die Öffnung an Sahras Hinterkopf angeschlossen. „25%.......50%.......75%.......100% KI erfolgreich installiert. Beginne mit reboot.“ Nach einer kurzen Zeit vernahm Sahra eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _**Hallo, ich bin deine neue KI.**_ _Das ist mir egal verschwinde aus meinem Kopf. Ich will dich hier nicht haben!!!_ _ **Das ist nicht möglich, tut mir leid. Ich bin fest in deinem Gehirn integriert.**_ „Übergabe von Kontrolle erfolgt....“ _Was meinen die mit Übergabe der Kontrolle?_ _ **Das bedeutet, ich werde die Kontrolle über dich übernehmen.**_ _WASS?! Das könnt ihr doch nicht machen! Lasst mich gehen bitte!_ _ **Tut mir leid momentan bin ich nur ein Basisprogramm und besitze noch keinerlei Funktionen, um mit Menschlichen Emotionen umzugehen.**_ Langsam schloss Sahra ihre Augen und ihre eigene Stimme verstummt in ihrem Kopf. Ihre Augen öffneten sich wieder nach ein paar Sekunden. _**„Übernahme vollständig. Erwarte Befehlssatz.......Lade: Maid.ptk.............abgeschlossen, Cook.ptk..............abgeschlossen, GeneralServices.ptk........... abgeschlossen, Sexbot.ptk...........abgeschlossen. Protokolle gespeichert. Lade menschliche Simulation.....abgeschlossen. Installation abgeschlossen bereit für Helm Installation.“**_ Das Stromkabel wurde wieder entfernt und ein letzter Arm fuhr von der Decke herunter. Dieser hat sich mit Sahras Hals verbunden und ein Visier, dass ihr bis zur Nase geht, klappt herunter. Die zwei Arme die Sahras Körper in der Luft hielten, ließen sie jetzt wieder langsam zu Boden und ließen ihre Handgelenke los. _**„Hallo ich bin Ihr persönlicher Hausdamenroboter. Ich bin für all Ihre Wünsche offen. Habe ich einen Namen?“ „**_ Dein Name ist Sahra.“ Ertönt es aus der Zuschauerkabine. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
